Following your heart
by Silent Tears 138
Summary: set when things were simple, and they were still Roomies. I redid a lil bit in the first chapter-so yeah. sorry/lol.
1. Prologue: a week before

_**Hey guys, I reread this and rethought the whole idea. Yeah yeah, thous of you who said some some things. Yes, you were right- but im gonna be mature and not mention any names. Lilith Witch and Ocean of Ashes. So its gonna go into another whole direction. But for thous who did liked it, don't worry, its not changing that much. Just with the same title, okay? So if you, already read it. Just read it again, and tell me what you think. Okay? Thanz, much appreciated and loved. Silent Tears 138**_

**Fallowing Your Heart**

_'thoughts'_

-words-

"**flashbacks baby"**

**Prologue; about a week before.**

Neela tiredly, turned the door nob to the apartment, that she shared with Ray Barnett. She had just finished, a 36 hour shift. And not a very fun, one at that. It had consist of; a crabby old man, very irritable young man with a sprain, and a puking young boy. So to say she was tired, was an understatement of the year for her.

Walking through the threshold, Neela threw her keys on the table, and started to undo her coat. She closed the door and locked it. _' I wonder where Ray is? We've been working different shifts for so long...hmmmm.' _With that thought she decided to call out, just to see. -Ray? Are you here? Hello? Okay, guess I'm talking to myself,- she said. Then she disappeared into her room.

Coming back out with some clean cloths. _'Well, if he's not here. Then theres nothing against me taking a nice hot bath, is there. Nope.' _Neela walks into the bathroom. As she waits for the tub to full, she lites some candles and pores in some bubble bath. _'Maybe this will help me relax.' _Once the tub is full. She starts to shred her cloths.

5 mins later...

Once inside the tub, she starts to reflect on todays evens. Everything from getting up to now. It all just seems like a blur, except one thing, or one person really. Her room mate. Her colleague. Her friend. Really her best friend.

She had gotten into an argument with him today over something so trivial. So bloody childish. God, was their tension between them. Oh, Neela knew just what kind it was too. But she just couldn't go up to him with a sign saying 'screw me Barnett', no. There had to be a way. But if she didn't hurry up in find it, she was sure to throw her self at him like some disarrange groupie.

It looked like she'd have to satisfy herself tonight. She'd think of a plan tomorrow, when she didn't have to work. Maybe Abby would help, hopefully.

**Outside Bathroom**

Ray had just gotten off from his shift. He saw Neela's keys on the table, so he knew she was home. That and the fact, that her coat was thrown on the table. God, he really wanted to talk to her. Just to see what her deal was. Expectedly, after what she said to him today.

"**Flack Back"**

**Ray had just walked out of trauma. Where there had been a gun shot, officer and her partner. They had helped, save both of them. But it had still been hard. The criminal had shot, Ray's directly, in the chest. So he had to act fast. All he wanted now, was an easy patient. Like a chest cold or a ear infection, if he was lucky. **

**On his way to pick up a chart, he ran into a 'distraction', to say the least. A pretty blond nurse, by the name of Debby. That he had been flirting with for weeks. Decided, it couldn't hurt to take a little 'detour' from the admen. desk. **

**Once he had her laughing and playing with her hair. He knew it wouldn't take long at all to get her in the beg. Hook. Line and sinker. But then, something happened that he didn't expect at all. Neela rounded the corner and saw, the whole exchange. But that shouldn't have bothered her. Not as if she hadn't seen it before. Right? Or bothered him for that reason. What was up with him? **

**Neela breezed, right pass Ray and Debby. Ray watched her, every movement with his eyes. He followed her into the drug lock up. Not even caring about the nurse anymore. Something was up with Neela, and he wanted to know what.**

**Catching her arm, in a gentle but firm grim. He stopped her. -Hey, whats wrong?- he asked. Neela was shocked, he had actually followed her. And not stayed with the nurse. **

**-Nothing-**

**-Wrong answer-**

**-Nothings wrong Ray. Now leave-**

**-Then why do you look like you want to kill someone?-**

**-Didn't anyone ever tell you curiosity killed the cat?-**

**-But satisfaction brought him back. Yeah, I know that you, too Roomie-**

**Suddenly she turned to face him. -Its none of your bloody business Ray. If I wanted to tell you then I would. So until then just say the hell out of my life and in yours!- and with that she stormed out of the lock up. Ray was left standing shocked.**

"**End Flack Back"**

Ray walked into his room, to change into something more comfortable. But as he past the bathroom. He heard the water splash around. He walked closer to the door. Leaning a little closer, he gently laid his ear against it. What he heard gave him, the biggest shock of his life. It sounded like Neela's voice moaning. He tried to make out what she was saying. But that was the hardest part.

Then he heard it clear as day. It was on word. Or rather one name.-Ra-

ring

_My first ER fanfict...so please review...im waiting_

_hehehehe i changed it a little...stay tuned, to see whos on the phone._

_I promise, it'll be way worth it..._


	2. first authors note

**Sorry, its gonna take awhile. Just got some stuff going on at home. And i have writers block, for this one. But No worries, i will get it back and up, soon. K? **

**Mean while, check out me other ER fic. Its about...you guessed it! Ray and Neela. You might like it. **

**Ok, thanks for your time. Love my readers, exceptionally the ones that don't comment on my really bad spelling or grammar. Jk, love you all, lol.**


End file.
